This proposal requests funds to support Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) Fall Symposium entitled, ?Urologic Biology: Cell Actions and Reactions in Normal and Disease Niches? which will be held in Scottsdale, AZ from November 10-13, 2016. Specifically, funds requested from the NIDDK/NCI for this R13 application will be used to support disadvantaged, poorly represented, and/or junior investigators who submit research abstracts and wish to participate in the meeting, but who otherwise might not be able to attend. Their participation will undoubtedly strengthen the conference and the field as a whole. This conference covers topics that are highly relevant to urology and the urologic diseases, and which are gaining considerable attention from other fields, including immunology, developmental biology, mathematical modeling, and engineering. Given the rapid but frequently inadequate integration of biological and clinical advancements in the field, there is a pressing need to bring together basic and clinical/translational researchers, urologists and clinicians who are all interested in the cellular basis of urologic disease and the impact this knowledge will have on the success of personalized medicine. Therefore, in addition to fostering the participation of junior investigators, women, minority groups, and the disabled, other goals of this conference include the following: promoting greater interactions among basic and clinician scientists of diverse backgrounds; creating the opportunity to discuss cutting-edge science, and building foundations for cross-disciplinary communication and collaborations to advance the field. This conference will advance the pace of science by identifying key knowledge gaps and developing strategies to address them. Furthermore, it will highlight critical implications that basic knowledge on the cellular level will bring to understanding urologic health and disease, and build consensus for addressing specific research priorities that relate to these issues. As a consequence of these goals, this timely meeting is expected to disseminate cutting-edge information that will be used to drive new discoveries and further improve health and quality of life.